


Epiphany

by Ramazi



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Light BDSM references, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramazi/pseuds/Ramazi
Summary: Aubrey/Stacie. Fluff and humour. T rating is for some mild swearing and sexual references. It really is just soft sweetness - Aubrey needs to chill and Stacie needs to stop being weird. Set after Pitch Perfect Timeline - slightly AU - Stacie never got pregnant. Roommates cliche.
Relationships: Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 15
Kudos: 137





	1. Epiphany

They had been roommates for more than a year now. It had made logistical sense when Aubrey had got her new job offer and Stacie got into her choice of postgraduate in the same city. They already knew each other- well aware of the other's vices and strange habits, it would be financially more viable, safer in a new city and it would abate potential feelings of being home sick. It had nothing to do with the fact that Aubrey and Stacie always jumped at any opportunity to spend time with each other – at least that's what Aubrey told herself.

They had quickly fallen into comfortable domesticity, Aubrey's meticulous organisation skills gelled surprisingly well with Stacie's bohemian attitude. That didn't mean there weren't occasional yelling matches, passive aggressive silences or even tearful pouts. But after the ups and downs of surviving with the Bella's both had learned the value of communication and one would eventually relent into sweetly making up with the other. Stacie quickly learnt that salted cashews were the perfect peace-offering for Aubrey, Stacie assumed it had something to do with Aubrey's body's tendency to still create bile in stressful conditions and Aubrey had known for a long time that anything sugary would make Stacie's eyes glint.

Aubrey had been content - until a small change occurred.

It had been happening for the past 5 days. A little cut on an arm, a bruised wrist, a sore finger. She had been noticing it from the day it had started, she had always paid attention to the minutest of details when it came to Stacie, but she was sure she would have noticed the worryingly growing list of small injuries that were building up even if it had been someone else at this point. Each bandage, plaster and wince made Aubrey's heart pound. She was fiercely protective of her friends, but Stacie also brought out a nurturing instinct in Aubrey, her carefree attitude buoyed Aubrey's need to cloak her in bubble wrap. Normally, she abated the anxiety by being the one meticulously cleaning any wound Stacie would get whilst her pouting roommate whined about how it wasn't that bad.

Something was off this time though. Stacie wasn't waiting for her to get home and lamenting about her injuries like she normally would. These days her cuts and bruises were already clumsily wrapped by the time she got home, and Stacie had begun to actively try and hide them from her. It was strange at first and now the deep-seated concern had begun to gnaw at Aubrey, she had kept quiet until now, patiently observing each day but with Stacie now limping towards her she could no longer stay quiet. Unfortunately, however, the unstoppable urge to question Stacie meant that Aubrey had not thought her strategy through, instead of broaching the subject with sensitivity Aubrey vomited the first words that came whirring out of her mind.

"You're meant to have a safe word!"

Stacie stopped halfway towards the couch where Aubrey was sitting as rigidly as was possible, her back straightened and her hands folded neatly in her lap, to anyone else in a different scenario Aubrey would be mistaken to be sitting politely and formally with almost an air of sophisticated distaste. Yet, Stacie could see her nails digging into her skin, had heard her words in what could only be described as a screech and could almost hear the grinding of teeth; juxtaposed with the comfy leggings, fluffy socks and Stacie's old Barden t-shirt Stacie could recognise the waves of anxiety coming off Aubrey from miles away – but she was genuinely confused about the situation. She kept replaying the words in her mind trying to figure out Aubrey's usually logical thought processes but was coming up with nothing.

"Um… what?" Stacie squinted at Aubrey trying to read her militaristic body language whilst Aubrey refused to make eye contact with Stacie as she resolutely stared at a speck on the wall that seemed to be deeply offending her.

Despite knowing that she was not handling this situation in the best way Aubrey could no longer stop the sudden verbal onslaught of the last five days worry, anxiety and strangely jealousy that had been churning inside her.

"You are meant to have a safe word if you are indulging in… more physically amorous activities where one may want to be bound for – um – satisfaction… you need to be safe and it's only fair for you and – him – you are not meant to be leaving with lasting injuries! After-care is pertinent to the well being of both parties you know."

Stacie's jaw had dropped the moment Aubrey's honestly painful description had begun, by the time the sentence had tapered off she could not hold back the grin nor the raised eyebrows. But Aubrey had not noticed this and continued her tirade that had tapered off with her dark and more persisting worry.

"And if someone's not treating you right, or if there's some kind of danger that you're not telling me about then you need to tell me right now Stacie, because I swear to God I am The General's daughter and he will suffer."

"Aubrey!" Stacie couldn't help the snort that followed but upon realising how much more Aubrey could stiffen instantly regretted it. Aubrey was refusing to look at her or even turn her body towards her and in Stacie's confused state she could only see one logical solution. Which meant that she slowly approached Aubrey like one would a scared animal, when there was no reaction from her Stacie placed one knee on the sofa and then quickly swung the other leg over to straddle Aubrey. Despite essentially being in her lap Stacie scooted as far back as possible to give Aubrey some space not wanting to spook her and she certainly didn't doubt Aubrey's claim to being able to cause pain. Nor could she deny the spark of arousal she felt at Aubrey's vehement vow of protection, but at this point she had to prioritise easing whatever was going on in Aubrey's mind.

Gently, Stacie placed her hands above Aubrey's now clenched fists and silently work at loosening her grip, once done she tenderly clasped them in her own hands and ducked her head to try to catch Aubrey's now lowered gaze which was resolutely stuck on their entwined hands.

"I'm going to put aside the hetero-normative assumption of the 'he' aside for a moment because we clearly have more important things to discuss right now – but we will come back to that. Aubrey… sweetheart please look at me?" Aubrey's heart skipped a beat at the endearment and even with her iron-clad will, she couldn't resist the soft siren call any longer, she looked up and was immediately mesmerised by the soft blue eyes that seemed to encompass her whole world.

"I'm not in any danger Aubrey" Aubrey's eyes began flicking all over her face, Stacie knew she was trying to find any trace of Stacie keeping something from her, Stacie gradually applied pressure in the grip around Aubrey's fingers, her voice dipped to a whisper as they both became cocooned in their own bubble of gentle touches and unwavering gazes. "I promise Aubrey, no one is harming me and if I was in any form of trouble you would be the first person I would turn to because I trust you to protect me."

Aubrey visibly began relaxing at that and Stacie knew she was on the right path to reassure her, she gently took one of her hands back from the tight grip Aubrey had on them and carded her fingers through Aubrey's hair trying to ease her tense expression. "I know you would protect me Aubrey, better than anyone else can."

Aubrey let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and her shoulders lost the rigidity from earlier, a wave of calm lightly spread through Aubrey's body and she felt like she could breathe normally again after five days. She hadn't known she needed to hear that from Stacie until the moment those words swelled within her heart. Enjoying the calming sensation of Stacie playing with her hair she missed the mischievous glint in Stacie's eyes once she knew Aubrey had settled down.

"Neither am I- how did you put it? 'indulging in more physically amorous activities where one may want to be bound for satisfaction'"

Aubrey's only response to Stacie's shit-eating grin was a feeble "Shut up" at which point Stacie could no longer hold back her laughter. Throwing her head back she gave in to the urge barely being able to control herself to be able to wheeze out the question that had been burning in the back of her mind since this conversation had started.

"Did you google a PG definition of BDSM kink rules for me Aubrey?"

Not being able to cross her arms Aubrey had to resort to pouting, replaying her own sermon she realised how much of a 1910's Victorian Nun she had probably sounded but it wasn't her fault that she still found emotionally charged conversations awkward, her childhood training of repression was hard to shake off.

"Aww Aubrey don't pout!" Still giggling Stacie snaked her arms around Aubrey's neck. "I can assure you I'm not playing – and yes that's the right terminology FYI - with anyone. Besides it's not like I want to indulge with anything without you…" the last part had been more of a whispered shrug to herself but with their close proximity it was impossible for Aubrey to not hear, upon realising how quickly Aubrey's had whipped around to look at her and Stacie hurried to clarify.

"Without telling you I mean." If Aubrey noted the hastened cover up she didn't mention it, instead she allowed her vulnerability to surface as she sought reassurance that only Stacie could provide.

"Promise?" The soft whisper more loaded than either were ready to admit.

"I promise." The silence wasn't awkward but Stacie couldn't bear the intensity any longer when she knew it would not lead to anything.

Bouncing around dramatically on Aubrey's lap Stacie began trying to embarrass Aubrey into becoming flustered and blushing, one of her favourite looks on Aubrey.

"Come on now Posen spill! What did you google? The Hunter is very interested in your research! Did you practice safe searching? You didn't give your laptop a viral STI for me now did you?"

Aubrey grabbed on tight to Stacie's waist, settling her firmly in her lap to make sure she didn't bounce off and fall on her ass but couldn't stop herself from rising to the bait. There was only so much submission a Posen could show.

"For your information Conrad I don't need to google how to be in control." She pulled Stacie closer to her to emphasise her next words, fingers digging into soft curves; her eyes never leaving Stacie's, as her voice dropped a couple octaves, "I know exactly how to get someone to submit, how to make them wait – tremble – drive them mad with longing until I fulfil each sinful desire."

Aubrey's grip shifted Stacie to fall slightly forward and she balanced her hands against the back of the sofa as her hair fell in waves around them, curtaining the world away. The last few words had become gentle whispers of breath on Stacie's lips, where Aubrey's gaze had also become fixated, she watched almost hypnotised as Stacie licked her lips, both had begun to breathe a little faster. Aubrey flicked her eyes up to meet Stacie's and realised how close they had gotten; their eye contact broke the blanket of sudden lust that had hit them both and they subtly leaned away from each other. Aubrey gulped desperately trying to regain control of her mouth as she hastened to break the tension.

"Besides it wasn't about what you were doing, I was worried sick about your safety. I want and need you to be ok - happy, safe – at all times – no matter where you are or what you are doing."

Stacie felt herself melt at that, she cupped Aubrey's face, leaned towards her forehead and placed a firm kiss, just resting her lips there trying to convey how much Aubrey and her words meant to her. Slowly, Aubrey wrapped her arms around her waist as Stacie adjusted her position to rest her cheek against on top of Aubrey's hair and they both just held each other, delicately peaceful whilst emotions that they were not ready to talk out loud about hovered on the surface.

They were content – until Aubrey's stomach whined and Stacie let out a giggle whilst getting off Aubrey's lap and pulling her by the hand.

"Come on Puke-y, let's get some food in to you to soak up that stress bile."

Aubrey let Stacie pull her towards the kitchen and as she sat on one of the counters watching Stacie pull out ingredients from the fridge she finally allowed herself to admit that what she felt towards her was not just a passing crush or momentary attraction due to a dry spell. No, she was falling for Stacie at an alarming rate, she didn't know when her feelings had morphed, she had an inkling this was in the making before they had even moved in together.

Now that she had acknowledged it to herself though she needed to decide how she was going to deal with this and that largely depended on the outcome she wanted in this scenario. Many things had evolved when it came to Aubrey's feelings, but strategy and intense organisational planning was still a key trait and one she was innately proud of. Even as she returned Stacie's gentle smile whilst the gentle sizzle of the pan created cosy sounds of domesticity, Aubrey knew she was going to need some time to decompress her thoughts and create a plan of action. For now, though, she would bask in the soft glances between them and the wonderful food being lovingly prepared for her.

The next morning was as regular as any, Aubrey meticulously packed lunch for them both and Stacie ran around gathering her things running late as usual. Aubrey dropped Stacie at the bus stop after a sweet goodbye and raced off to her office. Initially, Aubrey had tried to drop Stacie off on her campus every morning but with Aubrey's office being in the opposite direction and Stacie's inclination of running late meant that Stacie had to convince Aubrey to drop the idea or Aubrey would end up getting fired because of her.

No matter what she did though Aubrey could not concentrate on her work, she wasn't particularly worried about it, she was already ahead on most of her cases and was in fact either awaiting confirmation from clients or approval from headquarters. This meant though that without anything pressing demanding her attention she couldn't stop herself from creating charts and tables about her and Stacie. Soon enough she had begun to etch out a quick SWOT analysis about their potential relationship and the risk of admitting her feelings to Stacie on the portable whiteboard she kept in her tiny office. It was only when a colleague popped his head into the office to offer a coffee break since it was lunch time that Aubrey realised she had pretty much covered her office space with pro/con lists, research papers on statistical reliability of romantic relationships stemmed from co-habitancy and had a very organised 5 colour chart on her whiteboard that she was still adding to.

She politely refused the coffee offer not even noticing the glimmer of hope die in her colleagues eyes as he skulked away and decided that she couldn't keep doing this – not in her office where anyone could walk in and realise what she was doing. She quickly packed up her research, stuffing it into her laptop bag, with a quick glance at the clock she knew she still had a few hours until Stacie got back from campus, her last lecture after lunch was 3 hours of torture according to Stacie. That would give her enough time to get home, summarise her main ideas and pack up before spending the evening with Stacie gathering more data. She took a picture of her whiteboard before meticulously wiping it clean, emailed her boss to let him know she was going to work from home and power walked out of her office.

The moment she opened the apartment door however, Aubrey immediately stilled, something was – off – for the lack of a better word. A quick scrutiny of the apartment proved Aubrey to be right as she noted that Stacie's laptop was haphazardly open and sitting on the coffee table and the door to their tiny balcony was open, annoyingly the curtains hanging in front of the balcony door were partially blocking Aubrey's sight and she couldn't make out who was there. She silently closed the door behind her, placed her bag on the floor and strategically gripped her keys in between her knuckles – always prepared for the worst – even though she was fairly certain she was going to find Stacie she didn't understand why Stacie was home so early and what she was doing on the balcony in the cold March air.

Her careful journey to the balcony was suddenly broken by what was unmistakably Stacie swearing in pain. "Ow! Fuck! Shit – shit – shit! You stupid piece of useless metal! I swear I will sneak you into a lab and melt the shit out of - " At Stacie's first cry of pain Aubrey had run towards the balcony and was confronted with a scene that only confused her further, Stacie was sitting cross-legged on the floor and looked like a kid with their hand stuck in the cookie jar. Only instead of a cookie jar she was cradling her left hand to her chest and had been threatening what looked to be a harmless hammer whilst surrounded by various tools and pieces of wood.

"Um Stace?"

"Hi Aubrey! You're home early! What are you doing home so early? I mean what a great surprise – YAYYY!" Stacie's loud squeal was fooling no one and as she tried to inch something behind her back – failing to be surreptitious at all – Aubrey realised that it was what seemed to be a small, albeit a bit wonky but nevertheless cute, little birdhouse that still had a nail sticking out from the roof.

"Is that a birdhouse?" Genuine curiosity overtook Aubrey's need to nag Stacie about scaring her like a serial killer.

"Birdhouse? What? Nope." At Aubrey's arched eyebrow Stacie's shoulders slumped and she brought out the little build placing it her in her lap and stroking like one would a cat. "Yes."

"Stacie, why are you building a birdhouse?"

With her eyes cast down Stacie mumbled something as a soft blush emerged on her cheeks, intrigued even more by Stacie's unusual embarrassment Aubrey gently extended her hand towards Stacie as she called out to her as lovingly as possible. Even without knowing what was going on she knew she needed to handle this with care and sensitivity, it wasn't everyday that Stacie Conrad felt shy. Aubrey slowly pulled Stacie off the floor trying to provide comfort through the grip of her hand, her thumb brushing softly against the back of Stacie's hand as she now cradled the structure in her right arm and still avoided eye contact.

"I'm making it for you." Stacie admitted it softly, Aubrey didn't interrupt, just cocked her head sideways indicating that she was listening.

"Do you remember when we were taking that walk in the park near New Years?" Aubrey nodded her head, it had been a bright, clear day and the winter's sun had offered some much-welcomed warmth. They both had recently returned from celebrating Christmas with their families – Aubrey's being a much smaller affair than Stacie's, but it had been a definite and intentional improvement from the years her father had been absent too busy fighting his own emotional demons. Stacie had insisted that they get out of their apartment after days of lounging around in their pyjamas and the birds, sun and serenity of quiet nature had brought out a rare melancholic mood in Aubrey.

"You told me how your mum would wake up early on your birthday, bring you your favourite breakfast and then snuggle up in bed with you whilst you ate together and listened to the soft chirping of birds. You said it was one of your fondest memories of your mother." Stacie finally looked up as she lovingly squeezed Aubrey's hand. "You just – you looked so wistful and well, your birthday is coming up and I can't quite afford a country house yet, but I found a way of getting some birds near us."

As Stacie sheepishly shrugged Aubrey's eyes focused on to the birdhouse, she could see where the nails had been hammered in, some a little battered for wear where the angle hadn't been quite right, the edges still needed to be smoothed out and Aubrey couldn't figure out where or how it was going to hang but it was the most precious thing she had laid her eyes on. She could feel her eyes tearing up, she cautiously took the birdhouse from Stacie and set it on the floor next to them as carefully as she could. As she stood up, she pulled Stacie towards her and wound her arms against her waist, cradling her face into Stacie's neck needing to breathe her in as her own emotions overwhelmed her. To her credit Stacie immediately understood and simply held on to Aubrey, cradling her as securely as possible.

After a few minutes Aubrey managed to trust herself to speak and quietly asked Stacie something that had she had just pieced together.

"Is this why you kept getting hurt?"

"Meh – battle wounds" Aubrey could only giggle in response.

"Stace why didn't you just buy one online?"

She felt Stacie smile as she spoke with complete sincerity in her voice.

"It's for you. It has to be special, made with effort – not just some cheap mass-produced crap brought with a click." Aubrey tightened her hold around Stacie and gently pressed a kiss into her neck.

At Stacie's responding kiss on her head Aubrey knew for certain that she no longer needed her charts and tables and analysis. Not at all. She knew what she wanted.

She was going to marry Stacie Conrad one day.

But first she needed to woo her, and she was looking forward to the scrupulous planning that would entail – she was still Aubrey Posen after all and there was no one more determined than a Posen in love.

Right now, though – she was content in Stacie's arms.


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey's plan was set - it just wasn't what Stacie needed.

Everything was set. Perfect even to Aubrey’s critical eye. She had spent four whole days detailing everything in a binder, colour coordinated with no less than two back up plans at the ready and she finally felt ready. Stacie Conrad would be wooed off her feet tonight and Aubrey would get her girl. Aubrey eyed the digital clock on the oven and knew Stacie would be home any minute now, her palms had become slightly sweaty and she wiped them on the black skinny jeans Stacie had insisted she buy and had lecherously whistled at when she tried them on. Despite the eye roll and glare – she had quietly bought them. Her hair fell in soft waves around her in what she knew was Stacie’s favourite style for her and she resisted licking her lips in order to not ruin the light gloss she knew made her lips shine just so.

She was midway taking a deep breath when the soft clink of a key in the lock sounded and her breath sort of froze in her lungs. Aubrey whirled around to face the door, she had planned to stand casually against the stove – pretending that she had been cooking but with everything in the oven she only had a rag to quickly grab at to have some plausibility of standing in the kitchen in direct eye sight to the door without seeming creepy. The door gently swung open and Stacie walked in with her head downcast, gently pushing the door close behind she hastily nudged her shoes off near the shoe stand and shuffled towards her bedroom. She didn’t look up even for a second – Aubrey was certain of that because if she had she would’ve noticed every detail that Aubrey had been fretting over.

She didn’t notice the five vases filled with her favourite flowers filling the living room.

The soft jazz playing in the background.

Her favourite wine and strawberries on the coffee table situated perfectly with enough space for pillows to sit on the floor whilst still being able to lean against the sofa as a backrest.

The delectable smells of her favourite roast recipe cooking in the oven.

Nor Aubrey dressed to perfection.

Something was wrong, Aubrey just had to figure out what. Slowly, she pulled her hair up, meticulously threading her fingers through stray strands to ensure a neat ponytail, her actions calm as her mind whirred into action; the only sign of her confusion was the slight twitch of her right eyebrow. They hadn’t had any recent argument or disagreement; she wasn’t forgetting anything – she never did when it came to Stacie. It wasn’t a date of any significance today – neither good nor bad; she had made sure of it since she didn’t want the day already marred with another memory. The fact that her wooing plan had spectacularly derailed even before it began was far from Aubrey’s mind as she realised something must have happened in Stacie’s lab and she needed to create a cocoon of comfort and safety for her. With her hands on her hips she surveyed the open plan kitchen and living area and quickly set about rearranging everything ready for Stacie.

The vases got spread out around the house rather than concentrated in one place – she didn’t want Stacie realising there was something special planned that she missed; she didn’t need to add to her turmoil. As she worked, she changed the playlist to Stacie’s favourite sing-along peppy tunes she liked to blast in Aubrey’s car whenever she got the chance. The wine got put back in the fridge as Aubrey took out milk and ice-cream, placing them next to the strawberries now ready to be chopped to make a strawberry milkshake. With the closing of the fridge she also heard the gentle clicking of Stacie’s bathroom door closing.

Aubrey sighed, her heart aching at Stacie clearly being in some pain, most people assumed that Stacie would be as loud and expressive in her sadness or anger as she was in her happiness. Instead Stacie went to the other side of the spectrum, turning in to herself – quiet and almost mousey, like a wounded animal afraid of further pain, to Aubrey it was heart-breaking to see Stacie like that.  
She power walked into her room and quickly snuck into Stacie’s quietly she placed her softest hoodie on Stacie’s bed that she knew Stacie kept stealing every chance she got. Swiftly leaving she turned back to her own room to change her own clothes quickly. It was no longer a skinny jeans night. By the time she had dished out the food from the oven Stacie was shuffling out of her room, the cuffs of Aubrey’s hoodie balled softly in Stacie’s hands.

  
“I didn’t realise you were home.” Stacie slouched on the countertop, her arms taking the weight off her long legs.

  
“I know, it’s ok” Aubrey looked up with a smile, trying her best to reassure Stacie as she saw her eyebrows furrowed, probably filling herself with more guilt for not greeting Aubrey. As Aubrey placed a straw in the glass filled with bright pink milkshake Stacie’s attention was finally drawn to the food and she couldn’t help the small smile it brought to her lips.

  
“What’s all this about?” The expression eased away from the guilt as she met Aubrey’s twinkling eyes.

With a firm tug at her hands Aubrey brought her to the small kitchen table, big enough for the two of them to sit cosily, answering her question as she placed a quick kiss on the still wet hair. “Just thought I’d treat my girl, plus a milkshake always helps with your frowns. Come on – the food's going to get cold.”

  
With a little nudging Stacie began eating ate – slower than usual and with much less gusto but she did finish everything on her plate and that was a success in Aubrey’s eyes. At her insistence she let Stacie clean the dishes since she knew Stacie secretly loved having any excuse to play with the soap and bubbles. Sitting on the sofa she set up old re-runs of Brooklyn Nine-Nine, ready to play, knowing that it was Stacie’s go to show when she wasn’t feeling her best. Turning the kitchen lights off Stacie made her way towards the TV and slumped against the other side of the sofa, sending small glances at Aubrey who smiled and pulled Stacie’s arm placing her head in her lap.

“Thank you.”

One hand on Stacie’s arm and the other simply set nestled into her hair, knowing that Stacie needed the steady hold so that she could feel anchored. They both sat in comfortable silence for a while, simply happy to stare at the TV, Stacie wasn’t really watching but she needed some time to decompress in the peace that Aubrey had created. When a deep sigh escaped her, and Aubrey squeezed her arm just so she finally felt ready to talk about it. Still staring at the TV Stacie muttered out the first words she had spoken since she had left her lab completely exhausted and ready to break something.

  
“Remember the breakthrough I had in my lab results a little while back?” Without needing to look to see Aubrey nod Stacie decided to plough on and let it out in one go.

  
“Well I was wrong – it’s a dead end. I can’t replicate the results no matter what I do; it must have been an outlier with an uncontrolled external factor that was pure chance. It was a fluke. Not a genius project, no miracle cure, no world-changing scientific advancement, I just -”

The moment Stacie’s voice began to wobble Aubrey bent down and wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her to herself, Stacie twisted closer until her forehead nestled against Aubrey’s neck and she could breathe her scent in. Exhaling loudly after a deep breath she mumbled grumpily against Aubrey’s skin as if her biggest secret was being pulled out of her.  
“I’m having a bad – shitty – tremendously fucked up day.”

Aubrey couldn’t help the soft snort at Stacie acting like she was reluctantly telling her a secret not just stating the obvious.

“I know sweetheart, I figured.”

Despite the awkward twinge in her back from the awkward angle Aubrey squeezed her just a little tighter as Stacie wound her own arms around her snuggling impossibly closer. Aubrey had to close her eyes for a few seconds to control the shot of arousal firing through her as Stacie’s breath tickled her, pressing a small peck on her shoulder to sate herself she gently pried out of the embrace and began manoeuvring Stacie off the sofa with a loving smile.

“Come on grumpy, let’s get you to bed and sleep this day away. Tomorrow’s Saturday and we can do whatever you want to cheer you up.”

Stacie paused their journey by pulling on the hand Aubrey was leading her with and stood with a quizzical tilt to her head, “Soo I can lay naked on my bed all day as you feed me chocolate dipped strawberries?”

Even with her best efforts Aubrey couldn’t completely hide the slight falter in her stride at that mental image and Stacie couldn’t help the victorious smile that crept on her face.

“And you know how messy chocolate gets, you’ll have to clean off the drops with something warm… and wet.” Emphasising the last ‘T’ Stacie made sure she made the sound as close to Aubrey’s ear as she could get whilst still getting pulled along, enjoying immensely the slight blush growing on Aubrey’s cheeks even as she opened the door to Stacie’s room pulling her in.

Aubrey took a deep breath before turning around with an eyebrow arching up. “Well, if Stacie Conrad is making sexual innuendos she’s back to her normal self, maybe I should make you go for an early sunrise morning jog with me instead?”

Realising very quickly how serious Aubrey could be with her threats of early morning cardio Stacie scrambled to grab both her hands to her chest whilst placating the blonde. “No! No, no, nooooo, I’m still very sad! I definitely need a ‘Stacie calls the shots day’. Stacie pulled the pout that she knew always worked with her eyes going big whilst leaning into Aubrey just for the added effect. Knowing she was defenceless against a pouty Stacie; Aubrey managed to roll her eyes and growl out a quick “Get on the bed Conrad!”

Despite knowing the dangers of annoying Aubrey, Stacie knew she would let her get away with it right now and couldn’t help but bait her again. “Has anyone ever told you you’ve got the dominating growl perfected?”

“Stacie!” She was already prancing out of Aubrey’s reach before giggling like a maniac, but Aubrey still managed to smack her arm just before she dived onto her bed.

“My, my Miss Posen, if you are going to start spanking me, we _must_ set up a safe word first. There are rules to these things you know my darling!”

Unable to suppress her amusement at Stacie’s poorly executed southern drawl Aubrey turned around back towards the door. “Shut up Stacie.” Aubrey’s hand hovered a few inches away from turning the light for the room off when she heard Stacie gently call her, her voice now devoid of any teasing.

“Hey Aubrey?” She waited for Aubrey to turn around, wanting to make eye contact to make sure Aubrey understood the sincerity in her words.

“Thank you for always knowing what I need.”

Aubrey could see the vulnerability shining through Stacie’s eyes and it melted her heart to know she was one of the very few in the world who Stacie would show this side of her to.

“Always.”

With a little nod of her head Stacie acknowledged the promise Aubrey was making and slid down further in her bed, allowing the feeling of safety from Aubrey’s vow to soothe the ache she still felt.  
With a soft goodnight Aubrey closed the door behind her making her way to her own room. Even as she put away the unlit candles she had placed around her own bedroom – it wasn’t a guarantee, but she had planned for the best; a girl could hope after all – she didn’t feel any remorse. She didn’t get to woo her tonight, but she did manage to be there for her, to ease her pain and that was enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in-between work meetings - I'm bored and not suited to work from home!
> 
> No beta and barely had time to re-read so apologies for the mistakes. I have no idea when it's a good ending - I was supposed to stop at the snuggling on the sofa bit... then I got carried away. Ooops? And unless you haven't noticed I'm a sucker for Stacie flirting (aka I wish I had some flirting skill in real life *facepalm*).
> 
> Just out of curiosity - in general who do you identify with more - Stacie or Aubrey?
> 
> Also I've realised comments and kudos make me really happy so throw me some love and validation and you never know - if work continues to bore me I might just write the next one earlier. I have some ideas running around but if there's anything specific you want to see give me a shout.


	3. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aubrey…” Stacie sounded shaken and slightly out of breath, Aubrey immediately felt her whole-body tense in response. 
> 
> “Stacie, where are you?” 
> 
> Aubrey forced herself to concentrate on the details rather than the swirling emotions threatening to overwhelm her, she could almost hear The General telling her to judge and analyse through each of her senses. The small huffs of breath and hurried footsteps told Aubrey that Stacie was on the move and definitely not comfortable. It only served to increase the crawling anxiety running down her spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write angst - I was in a real angsty mood. But then I felt benevolent and thought I don't need to throw my angst at all of you during an already apocalyptic world. I had half finished this chapter around the same time I had published the others. 
> 
> Then I took a life-consuming-time-lost-in-a-vortex freelance project alongside my full time job, because yes - clearly evidence suggests I'm a masochist. I'm a capitalist girl living in a capitalist world lalalala *cue mutilated barbie song. 
> 
> This was meant to be the smallest of all the chapters. It's past midnight and I've clearly lost my mind. Warning - dialogue heavy and many many perspective shifts. Enjoy.

The faint smell of stale coffee, that students had snuck in whilst the evening duty librarians had pretended to not notice, permeated the air. Papers were gently rustled and the scratching of pen on paper were the only noises joining the long-suffering sighs in between the pauses of the click clacking laptop keys. Keys that were being punished for the sadistic pleasure of Lucifer’s minions - or as they were more standardly known – professors who set papers longer than five thousand words. 

Stacie was unbelievably grateful she was no longer an undergrad, working on her masters thesis meant she had the flexibility of setting her own schedule, being able to split her time between lab work, her actual job that paid some bills and time spent shuffling through science journals and dusty books in the library. Whilst she could manage to work at home, she normally preferred the quiet of the library where the sofa and TV couldn’t keep calling to her. She did love her research, but she was also a master procrastinator and didn’t want to fall to her undergrad habits - writing her whole undergrad dissertation in the last 36 hours of her deadline. She still doesn’t know how she managed to pull that one off. 

The quiet vibrations of her phone pulled her attention away from her laptop and Stacie subconsciously smiled looking at one of her favourite Aubrey pictures. She eagerly swiped the phone up to her ear.  
“Hey Bree, how did your presentation go?” 

“Hey, it’s been a long day” Aubrey let out a short sharp exhale that let Stacie know how tired she really must be, she knew she was one of the privileged few who would get even that barest show of weakness; it made her want to reach through the phone to give her a cuddle. 

“But I think they were pleased. I got the tiniest possible nod from the big boss before I left the room and he’s known to never express anything unless you’re being fired so I guess that’s something.”  
Stacie couldn’t help but be filled with pride, she knew Aubrey was probably downplaying how well the presentation truly went and that she had to be the one to acknowledge her success.  
“I bet you were awesome! Nobody can beat you when you’re in the ‘I’m right so shut up and listen mode’!” Aubrey’s slight chuckle made Stacie break out in a grin, but the reaction didn’t feel enough for Stacie, she had been chipping away at the walls of modesty that Aubrey erected to diminish the need for validation she knew wasn’t going to be fulfilled by The General. Stacie paused before saying the exact words that would ensure Aubrey stopped to realise how she had just achieved another important milestone. 

“I’m proud of you Aubrey”, she hadn’t meant for it to come out as a soft whisper but as she let the feelings of awe and admiration that she felt for Aubrey filter through her voice she couldn’t quite control it.

Aubrey’s small intake of breath was distinctly heard by Stacie, she knew Aubrey was completely still, processing her words, letting herself hear them. 

“Thank you.” 

“I mean it.” 

“I know, that’s why I…” 

The silence was unbearable for Stacie.

“What?” 

She knew they were on the precipice of something, they had been for the last few weeks now. Aubrey had for just a second got caught up in the moment and whatever she was going to say would be important. Her grip on her phone tightened as she unconsciously scooted forward in her chair.

“Aubrey?”

“That’s why you are so special to me.” 

Stacie let out the breath she hadn’t realised she was holding, disappointment washed over her despite knowing that Aubrey would never say anything truly monumental over a phone call, for a few moments a fantasy had seemed within reach. 

The silence was broken as she heard Aubrey sorting papers and what was the distinct sound of a photocopier in the background.

“Are you still in the office?” 

“Mhmm, I only just got out of the final consultation, just needed to file some papers and I’ll be out in the next five minutes. If you’re done, I can come pick you up?”

Stacie glanced at the clock hanging in the main lobby, she had already spent more than an hour and half on her work so far and the last streaks of sunlight were giving way to a cool, dark night outside. But she had finally begun to hit her stride with this section, and she didn’t want to lose the flow she was in. Plus, she knew it would be out of Aubrey’s way and she didn’t want her to have to come for her when she had already had such a long day. 

“Actually, I think I’ll take a little while longer in here, I’m nearly done so it shouldn’t take me too long.” 

“Okay, if you need more time, I can pick up some food for us before I get to you. I don’t mind waiting.” 

Stacie couldn’t help but melt at Aubrey’s care for her, but she would feel really guilty if Aubrey had to stick around a dusty library after more than 12 hours at work just for her to be ready to go home.  
“No, it’s ok sweetheart, go home and rest, I’ll be there soon.” Stacie smiled at the momentary stillness she heard; she had only started using endearments recently when she realised how much Aubrey responded to them. She’d give Aubrey all the affection in the world but knew she had to be careful, too much altogether would most likely make Aubrey think it wasn’t sincere. 

A few more minutes of gentle reassuring later both put their phones down, loving smiles on both faces that neither even bothered to fight. 

Aubrey had gotten home an hour ago, whilst she had changed into more casual wear she was still keyed up from her day at work and wasn’t in the mood to relax yet. She had been hoping that Stacie would come home soon so she could take her out for dinner, just as she was debating giving her another call to pester her to come home her mobile rang. A mischievous grin formed as Aubrey saw Stacie’s face pop up on her phone. 

“I see someone has changed their mind” 

“Aubrey…” Stacie sounded shaken and slightly out of breath, Aubrey immediately felt her whole-body tense in response. 

“Stacie, where are you?” 

Aubrey forced herself to concentrate on the details rather than the swirling emotions threatening to overwhelm her, she could almost hear The General telling her to judge and analyse through each of her senses. The small huffs of breath and hurried footsteps told Aubrey that Stacie was on the move and definitely not comfortable. It only served to increase the crawling anxiety running down her spine. 

“Don’t freak out, it’s just um - there are two guys who have been walking behind me ever since I left the library, and I didn’t want to stop at the bus stop near campus since it was so dark so I’m just walking it.” 

Aubrey swore viciously in her head, but she knew she needed to stay calm with Stacie on the phone who was clearly trying to act as if she wasn’t affected. 

“Stace is there a well-lit public area or any shops near you right now?” She was already picking up her keys and stuffing her feet into shoes before the words were out of her mouth. 

“Aubrey it’s ok, I’ll get home, I’m halfway there anyways, I just wanted you to stay on the phone with me just in case.” 

Stacie wasn’t sure if she was just being paranoid, but she didn’t like the look of either of the guys that were definitely leering at her. The sudden whispers in their conversations and then raucous laughter as they stared at her hadn’t helped her feelings towards them. She knew she could take care of herself but the path out of the library towards the rear bus stop that she usually got to was eerily dark and quiet today and both guys easily had four to five inches on her as well as muscle. She had just wanted to hear Aubrey’s reassuring voice as she made her journey home but now, she was worried she was causing her unnecessary distress.

“Stacie Conrad answer the damn question, is there a well-lit public area or any shops near you right now?” 

Aubrey couldn’t help the slight growl that came into her voice, as she continued to rush her way down the stairs from her apartment towards her car in the parking. She had decided to forego the elevator so that she wouldn’t lose Stacie. The thought of Stacie being in danger had heightened every single protective instinct in Aubrey and she wasn’t going to let even Stacie stop her from coming to her right now. 

The demanding tone was something Stacie had not been at the receiving end of since their Bella days and she was almost startled into submission. 

“I’m about to step on to the high street, there are shops and a coffee shop coming up on my left”, Stacie’s voice sounded meek to even her own ears but at the same time following Aubrey’s instructions were the easiest thing for her – she knew Aubrey would never guide her wrong. 

Knowing she needed to soften her tone Aubrey let out a small breath through her nose before telling Stacie to get inside the coffee shop. 

“Is it crowded?” Aubrey was praying that there would be other people there, right now there was safety in numbers for Stacie. 

“A little, there are some people here” Stacie swivelled around to stare outside and noticed that one of the guys had left, but one was still hanging around, looking into the coffee shop every once in a while. His poor attempts at feigning nonchalance were creepy. 

“Stacie, go to the Barista and tell them what’s going on, I’m going to stay on the phone with you ok.” 

“Ok” Stacie nodded more to herself than Aubrey, she did as she had been instructed and was grateful for the very accommodating staff who were ready to call the police for her. Once she had reassured them that she had a friend on the way, Aubrey tried to distract her by asking about her research and how far she had gotten with her work. Aubrey could tell Stacie was trying to focus on the conversation and had it been anyone else they might even have bought it but as Aubrey picked up in each stressed inflection in Stacie’s voice her heart clenched a little tighter and her foot dropped a little heavier on the pedal. 

Stacie heard the roar of the engine before she saw the car but by the time, she had turned to face the window she saw Aubrey’s car screeching to a halt parking almost perfectly in front of the coffee shop. If Stacie wasn’t so shaken with the events of the evening catching up to her, she would have been extremely impressed. 

Aubrey leapt out of the car, slamming the door and striding determinedly towards Stacie, in automatic response Stacie ran out of the coffee shop into the arms of the only person she wanted right then. As Aubrey’s arms wound around her, one hand snaking preciously into her hair gently caressing her scalp, Stacie clutched at Aubrey’s shirt underneath the leather jacket. Greedily, she breathed in Aubrey’s comforting scent and was oblivious to Aubrey who had subtly swung them around to search for danger and her eyes had zeroed onto the creepy guy Stacie had described as he continued staring at them this whole time. At Aubrey’s suddenly menacing glare he nervously took a step back and made a move to walk away, Aubrey tried to detangle herself from Stacie in an attempt to go after him, but Stacie clung to Aubrey with a fervent shake of her head. 

“Please don’t, I need you here”. At the tremble in Stacie’s voice her body gave in to the shaking she had controlled up till now and tears began to run from the stress she had just gone through. Aubrey immediately moulded her body back into Stacie, now softly carding her fingers through Stacie’s hair as she burrowed further into her. 

“I’m here baby, he’s gone. I’m here, you’re safe.” 

Stacie took deep breaths calming down with each soft word Aubrey whispered into her ear. She couldn’t control her hand trailing down along the taut muscles of Aubrey’s back, needing to feel the whole of her when her fingers brushed against something cold and metal. Her fingers stilled and she felt the corresponding tension in Aubrey’s posture as well. 

“Is that?” 

“Yes” 

“Aubrey, you have a gun?!” Surprise coloured Stacie’s tone even as she made sure to whisper against Aubrey’s neck, not wanting to bring unwanted attention towards them. 

Aubrey squeezed her one last time before gently pulling away, Stacie couldn’t help and shiver from the sudden loss of warmth. 

“Let’s get inside the car first.” 

Nodding Stacie followed Aubrey unable to take her eyes off her as she opened the car door and took her hand to gently guide her into the seat. The gentleness of Aubrey’s actions once again blanketing Stacie in warmth even as her mind whirred from questions. Finally, once they both were situated in the car and Aubrey had blasted the heating up, she turned around to face Aubrey with a furrowed brow.

“Aubrey why do you have a gun?” 

Aubrey replied with a soothing tone, “Please relax, it’s solely for protection purposes, the safety is on and there are no bullets loaded.”

“You have a gun but not bullets?” 

Despite finding the tilt of Stacie’s confused face incredibly cute Aubrey knew it wasn’t the right time and she needed to reassure Stacie about what was admittedly a shocking revelation. Not that Aubrey had meant to keep it a secret, it was something she simply always had – self-defence had been drilled into Aubrey thanks to her army background and she hadn’t realised that she hadn’t brought this up with Stacie.

“The bullets are in a safe at home, I only brought this to scare them off if needed - not use – if it came down to it – I don’t need a gun to inflict pain.”

Stacie gulped at the glint of danger in Aubrey’s eyes, not from fear but Aubrey’s dominating confidence was one of Stacie’s major turn-ons. She quietly turned back to facing the front and Aubrey knew that Stacie was taking the time to process, waiting patiently for her think through the situation she took the opportunity to gently buckle Stacie into her seat. Just as the seatbelt made a satisfying click, Stacie turned back to face her. 

“We have a safe - for guns and bullets?”

“We have a safe for important materials and documents and one gun – plus bullets.”

With her body still filled with adrenaline the need to take Stacie home and bundle her up in safety was pressing every single one of Aubrey’s instincts. She quickly put the car in gear and took Stacie’s hand in her own, cradling it preciously, not able to let go of Stacie just yet even as she began driving.

“Please relax Stace, I keep the gun for emergency only, its placed in a locked box – disassembled alongside the license I have for it. Trust me when I say I know what I’m doing, I’ve been around guns since I was 13, you seem to be forgetting who my father is – The General drilled safety into me before I could even look at a picture of a gun. Frankly, I think he’d probably be disappointed that I only have one.”  
Silence permeated the air as the streetlights whirred past them, the sound of dwindling traffic creating a comforting cacophony of normality. It wasn’t awkward, just filled with a crackle of uncertainty that they were both trying to decipher. 

“But Aubrey if you know how to defend yourself why keep a gun anyways?”

Aubrey waited to answer until the next red traffic lights, allowing herself time to consider how she was going to answer this, she knew Stacie probably felt vulnerable but at the same time she wasn’t able to – and perhaps didn’t want to hide the feelings of overwhelming protection she felt towards Stacie. She twisted her body to give Stacie her full attention and letting her body run with her emotions she slid her fingers into the cascading waves of Stacie’s hair, gently cradling with the utmost reverence. 

“Because there is nothing, nothing - I won’t do to protect you and there is no risk worth taking when I have someone as precious as you in my life.” 

Stacie’s lips parted as she felt her heartbeat quicken, Aubrey’s eyes stared with an intensity Stacie didn’t realise she had craved until that point. Her whole world was being encompassed by the delicate pressure against her scalp and the occasional smooth strokes of Aubrey’s thumb against her jaw. Her heart flapped loudly against her ribcage and Stacie was desperate to say something but at the same time for no sound to ever break through this moment. 

Alas the world around them continued to trundle along despite their lives being defined in that one moment – a car honked loudly as the light offensively turned green irrespective of the tumultuous wave of love, desire and affection that coursed through their bodies. 

Adeptly putting the car into gear, Aubrey reclaimed Stacie’s hand once again and without thought Stacie moved to entwine their fingers, their hands clasping together fitting perfectly. Stacie leaned back, able to let go of any other questions as the only ones that mattered – the ones she hadn’t dared to ask – had already been answered. 

Once back in their own parking spot Aubrey quickly got out to open the car door for Stacie who was grateful for the pampering. She knew that Aubrey needed to do this as much as she wanted it from her – only her. Carefully guiding her into the lift Aubrey stood as close as possible to Stacie whilst they still held hands, her body heat was enough to make Stacie feel cocooned in safety, but she could still feel the tension running through Aubrey. Stacie couldn’t help the underlying anxiety that crept down her neck wanting to find a way to ease Aubrey’s stress levels, normally Stacie resorted to physical affection but with how tactile they both had been so far the only thing left to do would be to pull Aubrey into the kiss she had been yearning for the moment she ran towards her. Who was she kidding? She had been fantasising about Aubrey since their Bella days, she had been pretty much in love with her so long that Stacie no longer remembered when her feelings of fantasy had matured into the constant, steady tenderness and devotion that now resided within her. 

She was stirred out of her own musings when Aubrey efficiently opened their apartment door with one hand – without letting go of Stacie - and manoeuvred her to sit on the sofa. It was when she broke contact and began to walk away that desperation clawed at Stacie and she clutched onto the hand she had now begun to feel as an extension of herself. Aubrey swiftly turned around at the sudden tug and when she noticed the Stacie had lunged for her hand once again her eyes softened. Tenderly, Aubrey dragged her fingers across Stacie’s forehead to place some unruly curls behind her ear and spoke softly in the stillness of their apartment. 

“I’m just going to make you some hot chocolate and I need to put the gun away safely.” 

Stacie reluctantly let go of Aubrey as she watched her turn around and walk into her bedroom. she couldn’t explain the sudden clinginess she was feeling. She could recognise that her own vulnerability was ebbing and flowing, and she needed to help herself regulate her emotions but the tiredness of the day, the come down from the adrenaline and stress and the safety she felt in Aubrey’s presence to be vulnerable had Stacie acting meeker than she normally ever would. 

She heard Aubrey pottering in the kitchen but forced herself to wait patiently for Aubrey to come back to her. With how hard she was concentrating on not rushing towards the kitchen and jumping onto Aubrey like a Koala bear, Stacie failed to realise that Aubrey was in front of her now with a steaming mug of what she could smell was heavenly hot chocolate. Not wanting to be rude Stacie hurriedly took the warm mug from Aubrey and took a sip to appease Aubrey before putting it down and fiddling with her own fingers. 

Still fighting her impulses and wanting Aubrey to initiate contact again Stacie kicked up her legs on to the sofa, hugging her knees close to herself. Yet as Aubrey sat down, her own untouched mug placed heavily onto the table, Stacie noted that Aubrey kept her back towards her. After the near constant body contact and comfort Stacie felt the posture as a rejection. It stung a little to say the least.  
She cleared her voice and then in a small voice asked, “Are you mad at me?”. The confusion and hurt in her voice were evident even when she was trying to stay calm and not give in to her sudden irrational fear that Aubrey had finally had enough of her. 

“I’m not mad at you Stacie.”

“But you are mad.” 

A frustrated sigh escaped Aubrey’s lips as she rubbed her face tiredly trying to breathe away her irritation so that she could express herself properly without unintentionally hurting Stacie who was already probably feeling sensitive and didn’t need Aubrey throwing her own angst at her. She turned her body around a little to better face Stacie but still couldn’t bring herself to make eye contact with her – she had too much coursing through her mind and body and she knew she would become derailed the moment she looked into those eyes. 

“I’m not mad at you Stacie. I’m mad that you were in danger whilst leaving an educational institute that should really do more to ensure the protection of its students. I’m mad that you had to go through that fear. I’m mad that I didn’t get to kick the shit out of those bastards! I’m mad that your eyes filled with tears and I felt you shaking, and I should’ve never agreed to let you come home alone. I should’ve taken better care – I should have -”

Aubrey was quickly building into a winded outburst which abruptly got cut off by Stacie’s arms and legs suddenly encompassing her from behind. Her nose nuzzling the back of Aubrey’s neck had begun testing Aubrey’s resolve to not turn around and claim Stacie’s lips in a moment where she must be feeling vulnerable. 

Stacie’s gentle breath tickled her skin causing goose bumps to erupt and Aubrey entwined her fingers with Stacie’s to stop herself from doing anything stupid. 

“It’s not your fault Aubrey. You did offer to pick me up – I was the one who refused remember? This shouldn’t have happened but not because you or I needed to have done anything different but because there shouldn’t be these shitheads in society that think they can prey on women. In a perfect world I should be able to leave anywhere at any time and not have to worry about my safety! But we don’t live in a perfect world yet and you can’t do anything about that on your own. But you did protect me from the moment I called you, I knew I was safe the second you picked up the phone. I knew I would be taken care of as soon as I got to you. I don’t need you to beat the shit out of some dicks – who would totally deserve it by the way – but I kind of need your arms to be around me instead of punching them because they are my happy place. They were tears of relief Aubrey, not fear. I was shaking because I knew you had me, that I could break down and you would be there to hold me together. You were perfect Aubrey. You were everything I needed – thank you.” 

Aubrey could no longer stop herself from turning around but to stop herself from kissing Stacie she lightly nudged Stacie backwards who went willingly as Aubrey entwined their bodies together needing to be as close to her as possible to reassure her adrenaline filled body that her Stacie was safe. Stacie happily accommodated the movement, slowly running her hands up and down Aubrey’s back as Aubrey in turn settled her nose in the nook of Stacie’s neck, inhaling Stacie’s unique scent sufficiently calmed her buzzing mind. 

“You don’t need to thank me”, Aubrey grumbled against Stacie’s skin and it was Stacie’s turn to suppress a shiver. Aubrey held up her torso to look into Stacie’s eyes. 

“But I am going to set some rules – I’m enrolling you in self-defence classes.”

“Ok”

“You need to notify on-campus security and authorities so that they can be more aware of potential danger for students leaving campus at night.”

“Agreed.”

“And next time don’t argue with me in dangerous suggestions.”

“Sir no Sir!” Stacie couldn’t help the smirk, now that Aubrey was back to giving instructions and her arms were back around her all was well in Stacie’s world. 

Stacie’s playful response lifted the last vestiges of stress away from Aubrey’s body, but she still narrowed her eyes to keep up the charade and growled playfully.

“And no more refusing to let me pick you up!”

“Yes Ma’am.” A kiss on the cheek and then one that lingered too close to Aubrey’s mouth to be platonic and Aubrey was sufficiently softened up. Stacie pulled Aubrey back on top of her, finding her weight comforting. 

She wasn’t exaggerating when she told Aubrey her arms were her happy place, content she snuggled into the embrace and closed her eyes, not needing anything else at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why you ask? 
> 
> Because bad-ass Aubrey is goals  
> Because I have a thing for damsel-in-distress situations (yes, I know – patriarchy hangover)  
> Because I have a non-existent love life, but my imagination is awesome. 
> 
> Disclaimer  
> I do not condone guns, owning them or usage. The world would be a better place if we got rid of all of them. Thankfully, I live in a country where they are not legal nor needed. However – I have been taught how to use them (I have ex-military uncles in a country where guns are the norm, who insisted on teaching me technique and safety) and if I lived in certain countries and certain areas, I would keep one too; much like Aubrey in my fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 Prompt by otp-fanfic-ideas = "Trying their best to build a birdhouse. That's it, that's all there is to that prompt."
> 
> Haven't written anything in years and never posted to Archive before. Honestly I'm just writing to distract myself - be gentle. No Beta. 
> 
> Future prompts welcome - can dabble in other fandoms if I'm familiar with them, drop me a message but I'll be honest I need some happy stuff at the moment - the world around us is crumbling as it is. Will be working from home from Monday again so responses may be a bit slow. 
> 
> Stay Home. Stay Safe.


End file.
